spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Aboard
Welcome Aboard is the first episode of The Krusty Krew and aired on March 15, 2013 on Nickelodoen at 7/6c. The next episode will be The Treasure Map. Plot The Krusty Krab hasn't been doing well in the past months. With no money coming in, Mr. Krabs decides to go with his Plan B. To become a pirate and search of treasure. Mr. Krabs needs a crew to fund his expedition. He convinces SpongeBob come along with him. SpongeBob is so excited he goes to tell his friends. SpongeBob is able to get Patrick to join, but he had to convince Sandy. He told her that the money they find can be used to scientific advancement. Sandy accepts. Several days later, when they're going to leave, the Krusty Krab transforms into a pirate ship and sails off. Squidward was sleeping in his post woke up, unaware of what Mr. Krabs was doing. He asks to get off but Mr. Krabs refuses. The Krusty Kruiser sails off into the South Pacific Ocean. Transcript Krabs is face planted on the door, Squidward is sleeping at the register, and SpongeBob is still flipping burnt out Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs: weeping It's been months since a costumer has ordered a Krabby Patty. Squidward: up Well, of course. The food here is so terrible, I'm surprised they were here as long as they were. Mr. Krabs: Oh, be quiet, Mr. Squidward. Krabs walks off to his office, and pulls out something from his drawer. Well, I said this when I was younger, if owning a restaurant doesn't work out, I can always do my Plan B. SpongeBob: What's your Plan B, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: in surprise SpongeBob, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that? SpongeBob: One thousand-three hundred-and-sixty-seven times. Mr. Krabs: Okay. SpongeBob: So what's your Plan B, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: To be a pirate and get as much booty as I can. SpongeBob: You know, Mrs. Puff... Mr. Krabs: No, no, no, boy. Treasure! SpongeBob: Oh, I see. away and waving hand Well, goodbye Mr. Kra- Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob and pulling him back Why don't you be one of me crew members? SpongeBob: Is that dangerous? Mr. Krabs: Not at all. You just have to do the dirty work for me. SpongeBob: Hmm, that sounds nice. Mr. Krabs: Yes, it does. Why don't you go and tell your friends to also become crew members. SpongeBob: Okay, Mr. Krabs. cut to SpongeBob heading over to Patrick's house Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick. What-cha' doin'? Patrick: Oh, just sitting. SpongeBob: Cool, can I sit with you? Patrick: Okay SpongeBob: sits down seconds pass SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick? Patrick: Yeah? SpongeBob: Wanna become a pirate? Patrick: up with joy Oh, boy, do I! SpongeBob: Good, just come over to the Krusty Krab tomorrow. Patrick: Okay! back down Break show SpongeBob coming into Sandy's treedome Sandy: Howdy, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy. What-cha' doin'? Sandy: Just about to eat this cherry-blueberry-raspberry pie. Wanna slice? SpongeBob: Sure. sits down at the table Sandy: Let me get some refreshments and cookies. gets up, walks in her tree, and returns with milk and cookies So is there something y'all wanted to talk about? SpongeBob: '''Yes, Mr. Krabs is going to become a pirate is going to look for treasure and he needs a crew. '''Sandy: eyebrows Aaannd? SpongeBob: ...and I was thinking, since your so smart, you could- Sandy: up and yelling I'm not going to become a pirate! SpongeBob: Why not, Sandy? Sandy: First, it's wrong to steal, second, pirates get scurvy and all sorts of disease- SpongeBob: But, Sandy, this is a real nice opportunity. Sandy: I'm not going to be one of Mr. Krabs crew members. SpongeBob: hands Please? Sandy: No. SpongeBob: Pretty please? Sandy: No! SpongeBob: Pretty please with a cherry on top? Sandy: NO! SpongeBob: Pretty please with a cherry on top and hot fudge sundae? Sandy: FOR THE LAST TIME SPONGEBOB! her fist in the pie NO! Treedome Blows Up Sandy: Aww, that pie cost be 25 bucks. SpongeBob: Now, that you don't have a home anymore, will you become a pirate? Sandy: NO SPONGEBOB! What on earth can I gain from being a pirate? SpongeBob: Well, with the money we find, you can build a new home, and you can make scientific advancements with it. Sandy: appears in her eyes Really?! Scientific advancement?! SpongeBob: Yes. Sandy: Okay, SpongeBob, his hand You got yourself a deal. SpongeBob: Woohoo! Break Next Day Mr. Krabs: Okay crew members. We will be sailing off to the seven seas looking for precious booty. There will be monsters, there will be enemies, but we will prevail! Now come in and let's sail. crew goes into the Krusty Krab. The Krusty Krab starts shaking, waking Squidward up who was still at his post. The Krusty Krab then turns into The Krusty Kruiser and sails off SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy: Woohoo! Hooray! Squidward: in between the three Wha-wha-What is the meaning of this?! Mr. Krabs: Keep quiet and put your pirate uniform on. Squidward: What pirate uniform? SpongeBob: We're pirates, Squidward. Squidward: I never signed up to this. Mr. Krabs: Too bad, you were in the Krusty Krab when it turned into a ship, now your a member of the Krusty Krew. Squidward: No! Get me off. to the side of the boat and sees that their too high up Mr. Krabs: There is no escape. Your going to be apart of the Krusty Krew whether you like it or not. Now, off to the south we go! ends with the Krusty Kruiser sailing off into the horizon Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:The Krusty Krew Episodes Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:2013